marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Dell
".]] Dell is a real-world computer technology company in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. History The COAC analysts worked on Dell computers while they detected Tony Stark (Iron Man)'s flight back from Gulmira Province, and his battle with Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger) in Manhattan. , 2008. Bruce Banner used a Dell computer at Culver University's labs. , 2008. Ten Rings agent Jackson Norriss, posing as a documentary filmmaker interested in imprisoned Trevor Slattery, showed him the intro of his failed TV show, Caged Heat, from his Dell laptop.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King, 2014. .]] Appearances * (2008) * (2008) * (2012) * Marvel One-Shots ** ''All Hail the King (2014) * (2014) * ** 103. "Rabbit in a Snowstorm" (2015) ** 108. "Shadows in the Glass" (2015) ** 110. "Nelson v. Murdock" (2015) ** 112. "The Ones We Leave Behind" (2015) ** 113. "Daredevil" (2015) ** 203. "New York's Finest" (2016) ** 208. "Guilty as Sin" (2016) ** 209. "Seven Minutes in Heaven" (2016) ** 210. "The Man in the Box" (2016) ** 212. "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" (2016) ** 301. "Resurrection" (2018) ** 302. "Please" (2018) ** 304. "Blindsided" (2018) ** 306. "The Devil You Know" (2018) ** 307. "Aftermath" (2018) ** 308. "Upstairs/Downstairs" (2018) ** 309. "Revelations" (2018) ** 311. "One Last Shot" (2018) ** 313. "A New Napkin" (2018) * (2015) * ** 102. "AKA Crush Syndrome" (2015) ** 105. "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" (2015) ** 107. "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" (2015) ** 201. "AKA Start at the Beginning" (2018) ** 202. "AKA Freak Accident" (2018) ** 203. "AKA Sole Survivor" (2018) ** 204. "AKA God Help the Hobo" (2018) ** 205. "AKA The Octopus" (2018) ** 206. "AKA Facetime" (2018) ** 211. "AKA Three Lives and Counting" (2018) ** 303. "A.K.A I Have No Spleen" (2019) ** 305. "A.K.A I Wish" (2019) ** 311. "A.K.A Hellcat" (2019) * ** 105. "Just to Get a Rep" (2016) ** 106. "Suckas Need Bodyguards" (2016) ** 108. "Blowin' Up the Spot" (2016) ** 201. "Soul Brother #1" (2018) ** 202. "Straighten It Out" (2018) ** 204. "I Get Physical" (2018) ** 208. "If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right" (2018) ** 210. "The Main Ingredient" (2018) ** 211. "The Creator" (2018) ** 213. "They Reminisce Over You" (2018) * ** 404. "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" (2016) ** 405. "Lockup" (2016) ** 413. "BOOM" (2017) ** 416. "What If..." (2017, Framework) ** 508. "The Last Day" (2018) * ** 102. "Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" (2017) ** 103. "Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" (2017) ** 105. "Under Leaf Pluck Lotus" (2017) ** 106. "Immortal Emerges from Cave" (2017) ** 107. "Felling Tree with Roots" (2017) ** 110. "Black Tiger Steals Heart" (2017) * (2017) * ** 101. "The H Word" (2017) ** 103. "Worst Behavior" (2017) ** 104. "Royal Dragon" (2017) ** 105. "Take Shelter" (2017) ** 107. "Fish in the Jailhouse" (2017) ** 108. "The Defenders" (2017) * ** 101. "3AM" (2017) ** 103. "Kandahar" (2017) ** 104. "Resupply" (2017) ** 105. "Gunner" (2017) ** 107. "Crosshairs" (2017) ** 108. "Cold Steel" (2017) ** 110. "Virtue of the Vicious" (2017) ** 111. "Danger Close" (2017) ** 112. "Home" (2017) ** 113. "Memento Mori" (2017) * ** 106. "Metamorphosis" (2017) ** 107. "Refraction" (2017) ** 202. "Radio On" (2018) ** 203. "Double Zeros" (2018) ** 205. "Rock Bottom" (2018) ** 206. "Bury Another" (2018) ** 207. "Last Rites" (2018) ** 210. "Hostile Takeover" (2018) ** 211. "Last Waltz" (2018) * (2018) * (2018) Total appearances: 85. References Category:Businesses Category:Objects